The Party
by LiNDSiKA
Summary: Sharpay wants troy. Troy does something that he should regret but doesnt. Troypay. R&R PLEASE!
1. Preview

**Chapter 1- The prievew**

**This is just a short preview**

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella yelled down the hall to Troy.

"Hey" He said walking up to her.

"Are you going to Sharpay's party tonight?" Troy asked her

"Yeah. Im so glad that we're friends now" Gabriella said with a sigh of relief

"Hey Troy! Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay said walking up to them, "Are yall coming to my party tonight?"

"Yep." They said in unison.

Troy suddenly found himself lost in Sharpay's beautiful brown eyes.

She is so hot! Troy thought to himself. Oh shoot! I cant think that! I love Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella said

"Oh, uh yeah..?" Troy said stuttering.

"Boys." Sharpay said sarcastically

**Once I get 3 reviews ill post the next chapter (its already written)**

**-Lindsika**


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2- The Party**

**Before the Party at Troy's house**

"Troy!" Mrs. Bolton called from downstairs. "Gabriella is here"

"Ok. Mom! I'll be down in a minute"

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said walking downstairs. "You look great"

"Thanks" She said blushing

"You kids ready?" Troy's Dad said

"Yeah." Troy said

"Pictures." Troy's mom said walking into the room with a camera.

"Say cheese."

-snap-

"Ok mom, can we go now?"

"Sure honey. You kids have a good time. And Troy remember your spending the night at Chad's house after the party so we'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok mom. Bye."

"Bye Troy" His mom said. "Nice to see you again Gabriella"

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Bolton."

"Bye"

**At the Party**

"Well here's Sharpay's house." Gabriella said.

-ding dong-

"Troy, Gabriella, you made it. Come on in. We're playing Truth or Dare." Sharpay said

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi were already there sitting on the floor. Zeke was spinning the bottle.

"Hey Troy. Hey Gabriella" They said.

"Hey everybody whats up?" Troy asked.

"Nothin much. Wanna play?" Chad asked

"Sure."

Zeke spun the bottle and it landed on Sharpay.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare"

" I dare you to…give me a kiss"

She kissed him

"Oh common. You can do better than that." Chad said.

Sharpay spun the bottle and it landed on Taylor

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with Chad?" She asked.

"Um….bed but no home run." Taylor said then giggled.

Taylor spun the bottle and it landed on Zeke

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…kiss Kelsi"

"EEW!" Kelsi

"Aw common Taylor!" Zeke said

"You have to do it" Taylor said grinning.

-they kissed-

"That was gross." Kelsi said and ran to the bathroom

"Wow, she's got hot lips."

"Shutup." Jason said.

"Ok your turn" Troy said.

He spun the bottle. It landed on Troy.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sharpay"

"Um.." Gabriella said

"It's ok. It won't mean anything." Troy said.

"Sure.." Gabriella said uneasily

Troy leaned in a grabbed Sharpay. Then he stopped.

"Sorry…uh..nervous reaction." Troy said

They kissed and Sharpay started giggling.

"Woah." Troy said. "I mean uh…ICK"  
"Here." Gabriella said. Then kissed him intensely "

"Hot" He said.

"I know I am." She said then giggled.

**Gabriella's POV**

I hope Troy doesn't like her. He seemed kinda odd today. Probably just some uh…disfuncional horomones right?

After the game finished we all ate and drank.

"Troy, we need to talk." I said to him.

"Ok." He replied

We went into Sharpay's bedroom. (No we're not going to do anything)

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked me

"Well, lately you've been talking a lot about Sharpay and that whole thing with the kiss…" I started.

"Gabriella. You know that I love you more than the world itself." He said. "Nothing in the whole galaxy could take me away from you. Besides, I know Sharpay still has a thing for me but I don't pay attention to it or her."

At that point he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. Within a few seconds he got ontop of me and started going crazy. At that point I said,

"Stop. We're going too far." At that point, I knew he loved me.

"Ok." He said. Then we came out of the room.

"What did you kids do in there?" Chad joked.

"Nothing. We just talked." I said

"Oh yeah, then why is your shirt on backwards Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"um…" He said

**End of Gabriella's POV**

"Its time for me to go home. I told my mom that I would be home by 10:00 and its 9:50. Troy you have to take me home now."

"Ok." Troy said.

**Gabriella's front door**

"Well, bye Troy." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Then he kissed her.

"You going home too?" She asked

"Yeah I'm tir…oh shoot. I left my phone at Sharpay's house." He lied

"Oh..um..ok…bye." Gabriella said and slammed the door shut.

**Back at Sharpay's house**

-knock knock-

"Who is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy."

"Oh. Just a second."

Why is he back here? She thought.Maybe its time for me to make my move on him.

"Come in."

"Hey." He said looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they left already." She said. "So why are you here?"

"I thought I would come back and help you clean up."

"Oh that's nice of you." Sharpay said.

They started playing and giggling

"Troy, I know this may sound stupid, but ive always had a crush on you."

"Wow, uh…really? Because I…have…too.." He said stuttering.

**Gabriella's POV**

I need to go check on Troy and Sharpay. I thought to myself. I snuck out of the house and went to Sharpay's house.

**Sharpay's POV**

"I love you." Troy said to her and grabbed me and started kissing me

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked through the peephole and……HE'S KISSING HER! I stormed in.

"TROY BOLTON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"EEW! SHARPAY! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE GABRiELLA!" He yelled at her.

"WHAT?" Sharpay screamed. "YOU KISSED ME!"

"STOP LYING! YOU FREAK!" He yelled.

"Gabriella" He said calming down. "It was all her. It wasn't me." He came over and kissed me like he's never kissed me before.

"Oh Troy, I don't know what I was thinking…." I said.

"Its ok. Lets take you home." He gave Sharpay a glare.

**Once I get 5 reviews on this chapter ill write the next chapter**

**-Lindsika**


End file.
